


Dates And Fun

by SunnyTangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Date, Fluff, Games, M/M, This is cute, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTangerine/pseuds/SunnyTangerine
Summary: Terushima asks Hinata on a disguised date and Hinata obliges. Lets see how this ends ^^
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 7





	Dates And Fun

Terushima may have underestimated Karasuno's players especially the middle blocker Hinata. During almost the entire time Hinata was on the court, Terushima couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

He was fascinated by Hinata's volleyball skills and agility. He was a mere 164 cm but he could jump so high and his speed, it was impeccable. He was also immensely athletic, Terushima almost felt his heart skip a beat when Hinata caught the ball, almost making an impact on the wall.

There was yet another fact that attracted Terushima to the shorter male even more. His mesmerizing looks.

Fluffy and messy orange hair, flawless skin, slightly flushed cheeks. One thing was definite, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Hinata. His blinding presence and sunshine smiles were surely going to be the end of Terushima. Wait what-

Am I in love? No no no, of course I am not..

Oh..Shit.

\---

Terushima mustered up all the courage to ask the ginger on a date when he saw that Hinata alone next to the vending machine. "Uh hey?"

"Hm?", Hinata's eyes shot up and he turned to look at who was behind him. "Terushima-san?", he called out tilting his head slightly.

Holy shit, his voice is adorable too ohmygod he's like a puppy.

Terushima couldn't help but melt in front of the ginger, he was seriously going to die because of this overload of cuteness.

He inhaled some air and then started. "Yeah uh good game we had there. I am really impressed with your skills especially the quick."

"You were amazing too Terushima-san!! The way you always have fun and stuff during your volleyball matches is really really cool, I admire you so much! I think it's better to have fun while doing things rather than be super serious, you know?"

This had to be a trick. There was no way the most adorable boy Terushima had ever seen, both played volleyball and shared his exact same mindset when it came to everyday life. Was this a prank? 

Terushima's eyes were blown wide open when he finally processed Hinata's entire statement. Holy crap. Holy freaking crap. He said that he admired him. The angelic soul straight from heaven admired him.

Terushima thought he might faint.

Holy.

Freaking.

Crap.

Come on Terushima, don't lose focus. We HAVE to get his number.

"Hey uhm do you mind if I could have your number..?", Terushima asked biting his lip slightly in nervousness.

"Eh? Of course!!", Hinata blinked his eyes before grinning back. He then took out his phone so they could exchange numbers. "Really..? Uh Thanks!"

After saving each other's contacts, they parted ways to return back to their teams. "See you later Hinata!!"

"You too Terushima-san!!", Hinata waved back at the blond before happily skipping back to his team.

Terushima looked down at his phone, staring at his newest contact. "Gosh..I can't believe my luck.."

\---

After a few days of chatting through their phones, Terushima thought about asking Hinata on a date, well a disguised one. And naturally Hinata obliged when Terushima asked him, not knowing the reason behind it.

Now all of you must be wondering where they were going?

They were going to the amusement park. One of their common interests.

I mean almost no one loves anything more than spending a day riding around in high flying roller coasters, indulging in endless amounts of cotton candy and winning prizes.

It was the perfect place to begin with. 

"Terushima-san!!!", little ginger called out to him making the blond turn his head back swiftly.

He slightly blushed when he saw Hinata. He wore some simple ripped jeans and with a tight long black sleeve under a yellow, orange, blue and white stripped baggy shirt. It may have been a quite simple outfit but he looked unbearably cute in it.

"Ah Hinata!", Terushima smiled back at the sunshine who was clearly in high spirits for their hangout.

"Sooo where do we go first?", Terushima asked not being able to choose one ride or game.

"Hmm..how about the rollercoaster??", Hinata suggested. He loved rollercoasters, it was one of the best rides at a amusement park. Naturally Terushima agreed to go since he felt it was exhilarating.

Both of them decided to go on the rollercoaster called "Viper". They hopped in the waiting line and stayed there for at least half an hour considering the number of people present there. They talked to each other the entire time so it wasn't that boring.

Time passed by and finally they got onto the roller coaster. They both sat beside each other in the very front of the coaster and put their seatbelts on. The voice told them about the precautions of the roller coaster that they've already heard over a million times!

Then the roller coaster jerked forward and they were off. It took multiple turns, loops and drops and all that could be heard from the duo was yelling from laughter. They were thoroughly enjoying the entire ride till it came to an end.

"Aww I wish we could go again but we will have to wait for a long time!", Hinata whined in dismay as they got off the roller coaster. "How about we try some of the games?"

"Oh oh! How about that one?!", Hinata asked pointing to one of the game stalls.

"Sure, lets go!"

\---

Three throws please.", Hinata politely asked handing over a sum of money to the tender. In return he was given a set of light plastic balls in front of him. Carefully designed so it was nearly impossible to knock the pyramid of weighted pins down in their entirety. 

He looked back and forth from the target, a sharp grin announcing exactly how confident he was.

"Same for me.", Terushima said thinking why not join the fun. He gave his share of money to the tender who immediately gave him the exact same set of balls Hinata had.

Terushima knocked down all the pins down perfectly again and again. It was almost as if he were a pro at it. He made it look easy, super easy. It was hard for the ginger to not take a series of glances at Terushima who was practically engulfed in the game. 

Hinata decided not to lose focus and started playing as well except it didn't go so well for him. The redhead tried not to frown when his last try yet again failed like the rest. 

Terushima didn't miss the disappointed look plastered on the younger male's face. "Here, you can take my prize Hinata."

He smiled as he gave the prize he won to Hinata. It was a medium sized stuffed strawberry boba plushie. 

"Really?"

"Of course! Besides what am I going to do with a plushie.", Terushima laughed. Hinata brightened up almost immediately at the generous act. 

"Thank you so much!!", He smiled twice as brightly as he gazed at the plushie with dearing eyes. The adorable look on his face made Terushima visibly blush.

"How about we go for some some games and then get some ice cream?", Terushima suggested praying inside that Hinata wouldn't notice that he was blushing. "Yup!!!"

And that's exactly what they did.

They played numerous games and rides such as the musical carousels, ferris wheel, bumper cars, whack a mole and more.

They later on got a little tired from all the rides so they headed for ice cream booth where Hinata bought a strawberry flavoured ice cream with pieces of chocolate and Terushima got a chocolate ice cream with syrup on top.

Terushima watched as Hinata savoured the ice cream slowly to its fullest, oh how he wished it were him instead.

"I had so much fun today Terushima-san! We should hangout more often!!", Hinata said while eating his delicious ice cream. He gave one of his angelic smiles striking an arrow into Terushima's heart.

"Yeah. Next time, lets go somewhere even more fun!", Terushima grinned looking straight into the ginger's eyes before going back to his ice cream.

"Yeah..I will ask him out again but next time its going to be a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
